Dabbling with magic is hard
by Originally Unscripted
Summary: Ritsu always seems to get her way with just about anything. Ritsu likes to be outgoing and hyper. Mio on the other hand is the shy and timid girl, Yet they are perfect for each other. 2 years later everyone seems to be settling down and living life to the fullest. Yet sometimes living life carefree comes at some weird prices, but its not money you have pay. BETA WORK IN PROGRESS.
1. I get my way

~Ritsu P.O.V. ~

"No! I'm sick and tired of this Ritsu... you think that every time you do this I'm going to forgive you, well not today." Mio's face was red all over from anger, you could tell that if I made one wrong move I would be in the hospital or worse; the morgue. Trying to be as careful as I possibly could, I slowly stepped back towards the kitchen. So I at least had some sort of shelter from her deadly punches.

"Now, now Mio we both know that this isn't as bad as it seems." Looking at Mio made me wish that I had taken back what I had just said. Stalking towards me, she had a black aura surrounding her. Gulping I get down on my knees and tried to crawl away to safety.

"Ahohoh! So you think you're going to get away from me Miss Tainaka?" Yelping I feel myself being forced back into the living room, but I wasn't going without a fight, like I always did I started to scream and claw at the floor hoping the police were nearby to at least come in and keep me alive.

"Babe, look, I know how mad you are right now and I can understand that. Just don't... you know, k-kill me or anything...OK?" Mio looked at me and held a face of thought.

"Nope if I feel like having you dead you will be." This time I wasted no time in apologizing

"Mio I'm sorry I know that I was supposed to have dinner with you tonight, but the guys at the office needed me! I've been trying really hard to get this promotion and I got it, I don't want to have it taken back. Or worse, fired." As my head fell to the side I started to think about everything that was going on and tried to figure a way to make it stop without something serious taking place. '_I don't know how I can just stop what I'm doing in work and throw my job that I slaved for... does she not realize that everything I'm doing is for her_?' I thought to myself.

"Ritsu, what's more important... living in this nice place, working 24/7, and never having met me. Or Meeting me and throwing everything else away to be with just me?"

"Wait! Come on Mio, why would you ask me a question like that! You know that I love you more than anything and if I hadn't met you I wouldn't be the person I am!"

I felt my face grow red from mixed feelings of sadness, anger and hurt. Tears stung as they began to form at the corners of my eyes. I was hurt that Mio would ever think that, and angry that she would be so stupid as to ever ask a question like that.

The vibration of one of our cellphones was heard and left me a little time to escape. I quickly dashed off into the bathroom and locked the door, if the worst came to show I would climb out the window and make a quick sprint to Yui's house which was only about 3 minutes away.

I said nothing as I wiped some sweat from my forehead; I walked quickly to the closet and grab a face wash. Turning on the faucet I run the wash cloth under the cold water and begin to gently wash my face. Hearing a soft knock, I turn my attention to the door.

"Ritsu are you in there? If so get dressed we are going to go help Yui with some stuff." Opening the door, I see the Mio had calmed down and wasn't mad anymore. But that didn't change the way I felt.

"Ok, hey what type of clothes should I get dressed in, like something casual?"

Mio thought for a second "Yeah, you should be fine with a tank-top and some jeans."

"Hey... I just wanted to say sorry for you know, everything and I really do love you so to make it up to you how about this weekend I treat you to a dinner of your choice?" I really did feel bad for what I had done because well, Mio was right and I acted like a kid today. I could have firmly told the guys no, but I chose not to. I hope she will accept my apology and let me treat her. Mio stared off and pondered for a few moments before replying.

"Fine but I want you for the whole day, from sunrise to sun down got it? Also I want to go to a nice expensive dinner."

"Yes! Whatever you want, you get! I love you Mio and I want you to know that! I want to prove it to you with all my heart." As Mio slowly walked away, going towards our bedroom I soon follow suite and walk into the room. Looking in to see what she was doing I soon saw that she didn't have she a shirt on and was taking off her pants. Gulping I walk further into the room and wrap my arms around her slim waist. Slowly making small kisses up and down her neck and back I bring my face up to hers and give her a passionate kiss.

"Hey, how much time do we have till we have to go?"

"Not until about 8:00, what are you planning to do since it's only going on 6:30?" Mio turned around and gave me a mischievous smile leaning back in to go for another kiss I answer her with

"I feel like playing a game, hint, it involves you, me and a bed. What do you say?"

"I think that sounds like a very fun game, show me how it works."

~MIO POV~

"Alright! So you want this dresser over here into the master bedroom right Yui?" Ritsu asked, as she got ready to lift a big one hundred something pound dresser.

"Yeah over there in the corner should be fine! Are you sure you don't need any help though?" Glancing over to Yui I see the once airheaded and lazy girl replaced by a determined and hardworking one instead. It's been, what, 2 years since graduation and look; everyone is changing so much. I really am happy that everyone is doing well. I even remember the time that Yui and Azusa started going out.

_"Wait Yui! Slow down everyone else is way behind us!" Azusa shouted as she chased after her airhead Senior._

_"But that's the whole Point Azu-nyan!" Yui continued to run forward into the park going through a few trees._

_"Senpai!" Azusa had finally caught up with Yui and had now tackled her to the ground, successfully pinning her arms above her head._

_"I told you to slow down... and look where it got us now *sigh* do you even know where we are?"_

_"I kind of like this position, Azusa." Yui had gotten up and trapped the young kouhai under her and was leaning in to kiss her._

_"You know...all those hugs and Azu-nyan recharges us nothing but a way for me to hold you close, nobody else could hold you like the way I did and it made me...happy. Thank you Azusa for being in my life and for putting up with me through all these years, I love you"_

_"I...I love you too..."_

_Their lips met in a slow and sensual kiss and they stared lovingly into each other's eyes. Knowing that this kiss was meant to happen ever since they first lay eyes on each other._

_They lied on the ground not moving at all as they basked in the warm embrace of each other's company. They began to hear soft crunches of leaves and figured that everyone had found out which direction they had ran, and was close by to where they were._

_"So Yui...When do you think we'll tell them?"_

_"Sometimes actions speak better than words right?" Yui had a glint in her eyes that Azusa didn't know._

_"Wait what are you trying to sa-!" her words were cut off as she was kissed roughly. A slight mewl escaped her lips as tongues battled for dominance._

_"Holy crap..." was all that Ritsu could manage to say as she was the first one to stumble across the couples make out session. The rest of the girls had soon caught up with Ritsu and followed her eyes as to see what she was looking at. Everyone began to look at each other hoping that they were all seeing the same thing. Turning back to the two girls the concluded what they were seeing was real. A trapped Azusa, arms pinned above her head, and a Yui that was engaging the whole scene. As the two lovers broke the kiss, Yui got up and smiled warmly at her girlfriend offering her a hand up. Azusa took the kind offer and smiled back, suddenly Yui had her Kouhai in a tight hug._

_"What did I tell you? Now everyone knows and all we have to say is that we are going out and that's the end of the story."_

As I snapped out of my flashback I turned my attention back to Ritsu, I see her shirt a little lifted up exposing some of her toned stomach. Gulping I look away and focus on some boxes.

"Hey Azusa what about those boxes over there on the floor, what do you want to do with them?" Azusa looked at me then the boxes, slowly walking over to them. Then picked up about two of them.

"Mio do you think you could help carry these to the dumpster outside?" Picking up a few boxes I give her a gentle smile and a simple nod. Azusa and I both go outside and walk to the side of the house dumping them inside. Afterwards we head back inside to check on the other two workers getting close to the door we could clearly hear loud voices bickering between something. Telling Azusa to hold up be put our ears to the door and quietly listen.

"Yui you've got to be kidding me? What do you mean chocolate ice cream is better than vanilla? Everyone knows that vanilla is wayyyy~ better than chocolate could ever wish! "

"Ricchan, stop denying the cold hard facts! They said so online that chocolate was way better!"

"Oh yeah where did you get that information from? Shit for ?"

"*gasp* you take that back right now!"

"I don't feel like it, so once you admit that vanilla is better than chocolate I'll take it back."

"You can take my money, you can take my fame! But you cannot take my chocolate pride!" Azusa and I shared glances of confusion before giggling lightly, we put our ears on the door to see if anything else would be said. All that was heard was childish laughter. Figuring that we had been outside long enough we opened the door and went back inside.

"I swear Yui; you say some funny shit from time to time." Seeing the two friends laughing and having a fun time made me happy. It had been too long since they laughed like that together. Looking at Ritsu I saw that her shirt was a little damp from sweating and that her jeans were sticking slightly to her legs. But what caught my eye the most was that she didn't have her headband on. Ritsu looked over at me and knew that I was staring at her with lust so I quickly averted my eyes away from her body and tried to start up a conversation with Azusa. Alas, it was too late, Ritsu had wrapped her arms around my waist and brought me close to her, leaning closer to me she whispered in my ear.

"You were so looking at me like you wanted me. Am I really_ that_ hot that you have to stare at me 24/7 like this?" Looking back, I see that her bangs were hiding her eyes so I couldn't tell what she was thinking. But somehow I knew the type of person she was, it was most likely sex. I leaned to her ear so the others didn't know what I was saying.

"We just did it like two hours ago, are you ready for round 2?" Chucking she glanced over to Yui and gave her a look that I didn't quite understand I guess it was some secret handshake thing, just only without the handshake. Yui began to walk towards Azusa and whispered something into her ear which made the junior blush madly.

"What are you t-talking about y-Yui? I'm not even old enough to go!" she yelled in a hushed tone.

"But, Ricchan said it would be a good idea!"

"I don't want to get in trouble b-but at least ask m-Mio first..."

"Yosh!" Yui let go of Azusa and Ritsu let go of me as the two walked towards each other. They gave each other a smile that sent shivers down my spine. Ritsu began to walk back towards me and gave me a small push that made me fall towards the couch.

"h-hey what the hell are you doi-" she cut me off my planting a rough kiss on my lips.

"Well Yui and I had wanted to do something a little different this time, which means we are going get drunk as hell and party hard all night long and maybe have some weird sex at the end!"

Looking at her in shock I had hoped this was one of her not funny jokes that she liked to play on me. But looking into her amber eyes I could see that she was dead serious right now.

"B-but this s-so sudden!" Ritsu turned my face to where I was looking at her and only her. Her eyes were so memorizing that it seemed like we were the only two people in the world.

"Mio, look at me and only me. There is nothing to be afraid of they are our friends and well...I want to have some fun, it's been awhile since we last went to a club or bar right?" Somehow the way that she said it made it seem like it was really nothing to be afraid of. So giving into my desire I nodded my head and agreed with this little game.

"Trust me; it's going to be as fun as well... fun as getting drunk and having sex normally is but a little more exciting!"

"I still don't understand how you always get your way."

"Let's just say, I like to use magic a lot"

* * *

**Alright! Hey guys how's it going? I know, I know no need to get so excited I'm here! Wait you aren't excited about me being here? Well that's just mean. Lol, jokes! Thanks for reading this story, I really had the urge to write today and well you can see where it got me :) but I hope you enjoyed reading this and there will be more chapters coming up soon. With lemon included but that's in a few later chapters. I apologize if there we many spelling errors. I'm not the best at using punctuation and stuff. So leave me a review and tell me how I did on this one since it is my first K-On! Fanfic. Thanks, bye! :) Also thank you FuzzyPeachz12 for beta-reading my story I appreciate all the work you do!**


	2. Liquid,Solid:Love

**Hey guys I'm back with the second chapter of Dabbling with Magic are Hard. This one is probably going to be shorter than the first but I will make it up to you when I update and post the third chapter. I would like to thank**_**Musician74**_**for some help and pointers and thank you everyone else for your kind reviews.**

**This**-"is a regular talking voice"**which means that this is me talking normally**

**This**-_"is a thinking voice"_**which means just how it sounds I'm thinking**

**This**-**_"means that someone is texting or is speaking on the phone on the other end"_****which means you read this as a text message or listening to someone's voice on the other line.**

**I hope that you will continue to enjoy reading this story as i progress through time and chapters. It is one of the many things that make me happy, writing something that i love just for the joy of writing and finding out that people also like my work. so i would like to give a future 'thank you' to the people who will or already have stumbled upon this story and enjoyed reading it. it makes writing much more worthwhile.**

**Oh yeah I forgot to mention in this story ritsu is a futa. so basically she has a penis thought i'd tell you that now since well... you'll find out when you read. I've been talking for some time now so i will let you get to the story! enjoy ;)**

**Chapter 2 She's Melting, I'm Melting: Liquid Ice cream**

**~Ritsu's POV~**

"Oh man this is the best!" I shouted as I downed two more shots of pure vodka.

My body began to feel as though it was being licked by the flames of hell itself. My vision was a little blurry if I moved my head too fast, but other than that I was good.

I knew that I wasn't drunk; I can hold my liquor quite well.

I swayed and moved to the beat of "fer sure" by The Medic Droid, and took quick glances towards the dance floor and saw that there was at least half of the people in the bar on that small floor.

Turing around I look for Mio and see her still at the bar taking a few more shots, slowly walking towards her my eyes roamed over her body looking at the nape of her neck all the way down her back stopping at that plump ass of hers.

She chose to wear her hair down with a small black and red bow pulling her bangs away from her face. Accompanied by a loose fitting stripped gray and lime green top that went over a t-shirt that sported our band logo. And she finished it off by wearing a pair of lime green skinny jeans that had stylish rips up and down her pants legs, pulling off the finishing touches with a pair of gray converses and small colorful bracelets.

Man I knew I was lucky as hell to get a girlfriend like her.

"Yo Mio, you're so fucking tempting right now!"

Seeing her turn back towards me she gave me a small flashy smile making me quicken my pace to meet her at the bar. In the process I asked the bartender to get me four more shots. He nodded and proceeded to get me my order.

"Hey Ritsu! You know that I love this song! It's about nothing but sex and drugs and I love it!" Mio was clearly already drunk; she has always been weak to alcohol.

"Yes babe, I know this is one of your favorite songs. You have it on your Ipod and play it when you want sex ahaha!"  
I moved closer to Mio and began to whisper in her ear.

"When we get home...I want you to take off your panties, so I can fuck you hard, feel you deep, rock your body, and taste your sweet. I wanna make you go ah! Ah!"

I smirked as I watched Mio's body shiver from my choice of naughty words.

"Mou! You're always such a tease to me..!" she stuck out her bottom lip forming a small but very cute pout.

Licking my lips I drag my tongue down the nape of Mio's neck giving her pulse a good suck before pulling away. "Oh, but I was very serious with what I said. I want to fuck you so bad right now, but first I want to get drunk as fuck then have sex."

"Mmmm I have to agree with you on that plan! Let's get wasted woohoo!"

"Silly you already are."

o~o~o~o~o~1 hour later ~o~o~o~o~o~o

"Fuck! Man did you see me out there on that dance floor Yui?" I screamed as I continued to dance to the music on the packed dance floor.

Mio and I had finally found Yui and Azusa making out in the bathroom, and dragged them out so that they could get some more alcohol and dance some more.

Azusa made sure to limit herself though, seeing as she was our designated driver and we didn't want her to be drunk and driving.

"Yeah, I see you Ricchan. You got some nice moves out there and Mio is pretty good herself too."

"Aw you really think that way about me sweetheart? Babe did you hear her, one of our fans said that they liked my dancing!"

"Mio she's not a fan…she's Yui she'ss in the band…"

Mio closed her eyes and slowly opened them looking straight at Yui, to seeing if I was lying or telling the truth. I chuckled lightly as I saw the confusion in her eyes as she studied our close friend.

"Oh wait! I know this girl!" Mio shouted as she gave Yui a warm embrace.

"It's been what 5 years since we last talked? How's it been Stacy?"

"What the hell are you talking bout Mio? I'm YUI! And we talk to each other every other day."

"Hey babe... I think it's time we go home now you are completely wasted right now, even I can tell that you've had too much and I've downed like 4 bottle of vodka."

I wrapped my arms around Mio's slender waist as I littered her with light butterfly kisses up and down her jaw line and neck. Looking at her body I could see that she was covered in a light sheet of sweat that she and I had worked up from all the vigorous dancing that we had done tonight. Her cheeks we dusted with a light blush that spread from one ear to another. Listening as she let out soft mewls and low moans of pleasure, from my little Teases that I was doing on her body. I felt what little restraint I had slowly slip away from my grasp.

_"Shit, if I didn't have any self awareness I would strip her down right now and fuck her on the bar counter."_

"Hey Mio...Lets go get in the car, and have Azusa drive us to the house Okay? Because I don't know how much longer I can hold back."

"Ahh y-yeah let's do that cause I want you in me now." Mio pulled me by my hair into a fierce kiss that soon turned into a full blown make out session. Giving off a low groan I pulled away and gave her a lusty growl. Taking her arm I led her towards the door.

"Yui! Azusa! Let's go home! We need to go right now!" I screamed over the music making sure that they heard me just fine.

"Hey Yui come on looks like they reached their limit, though I am pretty tired myself it's been a long but fun day. Let's call it a night."

"Alright my little koneko."

As we both waited in the backseat of my custom Mitsubishi Lancer Evo X. It caught my eye awhile ago so I bought it with the money I had been saving up, I get quite a lot of compliments on how nice it looks and I must agree it's a nice car.

"Ritsu! I am so turned on right now I don't think I can wait until we get home!"

Upon hearing this I loomed over Mio's body and began to attack her mouth invading with my tongue. Of course she didn't put up any resistance and gave me just as much want and need in the kiss as I was giving. My hands roamed across her body and I removed both of our shirts and threw them on the backseat floor. As we pull apart both of us panting heavily we heard the car door open and close.

"You two just couldn't wait until we got you home huh?"

"*pant* I-I just can't stop myself, whenever Mio pulls my hair it turns me on so much that I cant control myself. But do me a favor, put on this song." I handed Azusa my Ipod and told her to put on "Tease" by The Medic Droid. Once the music was playing I had her turn it up to where it would be hard for them to hear us while we continued off from where we were.

"So where were we?" I asked as I leaned down and began to massage one of Mio's enormous breasts.

"I think we where right here."

"I think you're right about that. Let me reward you..." I let my teeth lightly graze her left nipple as I rolled the other between my thumb and index finger pinching and biting every once in awhile.

Mio let out low moans of pleasure as I quickly worked my way down her stomach leaving a wet trail as my tongue flicked across her navel. Her long fingers weaved through my short amber tresses as I made it my first priority to undo the buttons on her jeans. After successfully ridding her of those troublesome jeans all that was left were her baby blue and white stripped panties. Leaning down I took them in between my teeth and ever so sensually slow, I removed the damp fabric. Once I had finally gotten rid of all her clothes I slid my hand in between her thighs tracing small circles and lines as I made my way to her dripping wet core. I let my fingers lightly and teasingly caress her core slowly tracing up to lightly pinch her clitoris to go back down and prod her dripping entrance.

"Ah! It's not nice of you to tease me like this I thought you were going to reward me not punish me!" she whined as she leaned up and brought me in for a rough messy kiss. Our tongues battled for dominance as I pushed her down to where our bodies lay flat on the backseat.

"Gomen I just couldn't help but want to tease you. You have such lovely reactions when I do. See?" I brushed my fingers across her entrance and slowly stuck two fingers in to have them come out quickly. Her reaction was just how I imagined it to be, she threw her head back and gave a throaty moan as she slightly trembled from the immense pleasure.

"But don't worry ill be nice now and give you what you really want." my pants felt tight and I knew that I wanted this just as much as she did. I quickly unbuckled my belt undoing the button on my jeans pulling them down to my ankles. My most inner secret that I hid for 17 years of my life has been out of the closet since graduation. At first I was scared that everyone would soon come to hate me but it seemed that I wasn't the only one with a penis. Yui ended up having one as well so it made things a little easier and it didn't seem to make Mio love me and less.

_"I'm glad that life has given me such a wonderful family."_

As I rubbed my member against Mio's core it was quickly slick with Mio juices in no time. I soon felt the need to be inside her.

"You turn me on so much Mio, I love you."

"I love you too."

I slowly slid in my throbbing cock the feeling of her walls clenching around me made me feel what little restraint I had snap. I began to thrust in and out of her wet core, listening to the slick sound of our bodies rubbing against each other. My low groans and growls mixed along her loud moans and gasps created a wonderful song of sex.

"Ah! Ritsu it feels so good! I want it harder!"

Listening to her request I fastened my pace and began to thrust harder into her dripping sex. Mio wrapped her slender legs around my back bringing our bodies closer together giving me better access to her core. Her long arms snaked their way around my shoulders, nails dragging up my back most likely going to leave scratches later on. I felt my body temperature rise and stomach began to clench tightly feeling myself near my end I thrust harder and faster than I previously was. Letting out a low throaty growl I suck and nibble on Mio's neck making sure to leave a mark symbolizing her as mine.

"I'm cumming! Can I cum inside?"

"I-I'm cumming too! Inside! I want it inside!

Giving a few final thrusts I reach my peak and let a loud moan escape my lips filling my lover with my sticky juices. Panting heavily I look into Mio's eyes and give her a passionate kiss. We stayed like this for a few moments before I got up and began to re-dress myself. Glancing over to Mio I see her coping my movements.

"Hey you two fucking animals we are back at your house. Do you mind if we stay over? Its pretty late and I am tired from driving."

"I don't see any problem of why you couldn't stay you don't even have to ask my house is your house we are family right?"

"Yeah we are. Thanks."

"Don't sweat it. So let's get inside cause I'm tired as that one chick who had to baby sit a god damn demonic child for the weekend."

**you have reached the end of chapter two I hope you have enjoyed it this was my first time writing a sex scene so I hope it turned out alright if you could give me a little pointers on how I can sharpen up in that field and please review and tell me if it was to your liking! Thanks for reading bye! :D**


	3. Secret's are no fun

**What's up guys? I'm sorry I havent updated in a long time but ive been busy with school and work so I haven't had much time to get on here and upload a story. I thank you all who do enjoy my stories and for the long wait I have brought you none other than Dabbling With Magic Is Hard chapter 3! woohooo so excited well I don't have much I wanna say, so go ahead and start with the reading.**

* * *

_~0~ when you think the oil is catching up to you all you have to do is cross the water line and you'll be fine ~0~_

_~Originally Unscripted~_

* * *

"Hey, you guys come on down! Breakfast is ready!" wearing my awesome apron that my Mio-chan had made for me I spun around and started walking towards the cabinets getting out the plates and bowls for the food, as well as the silverware. I heard Footsteps near closer to me, then felt a warm pair of arms reach around my waist. then a soft pair of lips on my neck, managing to send small electrifying chills up and down my spine.

"Hiya there, whats for breakfast?" Mio whispered in my ear. gulping I turn around and look her in those deep obsidian eyes of hers. Moving closer to her I hug her tightly.

"Well, for food wise it's eggs, toast, some french toast, and orange juice. But what I want isn't food..." smirking I catch her lips in mine as our tongues dance for dominance. A low groan escapes my lips, when Mio traced her hands up my stomach. The cool feeling of her fingertips,making all the spots she touches be on fire. Small creaks in the floorboard were unheard as we were both left in our own little world of love, and passion. Wrapping my arms around Mio's waist I lift her up and put her on the granite counter top.

"Ritsu...mmm..stop..Yui and Azu are going to be..ah coming soon..." Mio moaned as I was massaging her thighs, small whimpers of protest were soon silenced with another hungry kiss. Small footsteps neared closer to us as I felt Hand reach onto my shoulder and pull my back,with a little force.

"So...? You're just gonna have sex right here next to what we are supposed to be eating?" It was none other than Azusa, she wore an annoyed expression along with a frown.

"Aw come on it's not like Mio or I would ever do that...ehehe" glancing over to Mio, I see that she was beet red steam was fuming from her ears out of embarrassment. Chuckling lightly I give her a quick peck on the lips and walk towards the dinning table. looking back towards Azusa I ask "Is Yui still sleeping?"

"Nah she's jsut getting changed, she should be down in about five minutes or so." Azusa walked towards the table with plates in her hand laying them on the table.

"Oh thanks, I'll go get the silverware. Hold on one minute." I quickly walked over to the counter and proceeded to grab the silverware, as I turn my head and glance at Mio. Still sitting there on the counter, her hand grazed her lips as she mumbled incoherent words. Smirking I stalk towards her, leaned in to her ear, and bit it gently while whispering, "lets finish where we left off after breakfast okay?"

Backing up I see a Very cute, red Mio. chuckling I go back to the table and put down the silverware in it's correct places. Floorboards creaked as none other than Yui comes down the stairs, looking dead at Azusa she runs up to the young girl and hugs the air out of her.

"Hey! Private good morning!" I yelled as I walk towards Yui and give her a noogie.

"Morning Captain! How did you sleep last night?" Yui asked happily as she tried to fight her way from my headlock grip on her.

"Ahaha who said I did any sleeping private?" I asked as she gave me a knowing look as to what I was referring to. I release my hold on Yui and walk over to the stove and took the eggs off the burner, and glance back towards Mio. Looking at her I blush a little bit as I watch her bite the bottom of her lip thinking about something.

"Alright make your plates, there is eggs, regular toast, french toast, and some orange juice. Choose what ever you guys want." I see that Mio hadn't moved from her spot. Worried I go over to her and rest my hand over hers it seemed to snap her out of what ever trance she was in. She looked at me with a blushing face and looked me in the eyes before she grabbed the collar of my apron and brought our lips together. Gasping from the sudden kiss, she uses this chance to slip in her tongue and rub hers fiercely against mine. I feel her tongue brush against my teeth as though she was looking for something that was supposed to be there. Pulling back I look at her questioningly, "What's gotten in to you Mio?"

She blushed hard, averting her gaze away from me "Sorry, it's nothing" she mumbled.

"It's fine but is something bothering you? You were just in this weird mode like two minutes ago, and now you just kissed me suddenly, not like I'm complaining though." I stared at her expecting an answer but before I could get one Yui calls me over to the table.

"What ya need Yui?" I watch as Yui waves her and for me to get closer so she can whisper something to me.

"I know what's wrong with Mio-chan. Last night when you went to sleep Mio and I talked as I was getting some tea. She was upset about yesterday at the bar." Yui looked at me with a disapproving face. Giving her a questioned look I ask her what she means.

"What happened at the bar last night? Something happen?" I asked worriedly.

"Nothing serious it's just that yesterday you had done something a little different. You forgot to keep your canines at a normal size for humans, you let them go towards your 'other' side." Looking in disbelief I put my hands up to my mouth and touch my teeth, right now they are normal.

"And Mio noticed huh? Damn I hope she doesn't make a big deal about. I don't think I'm ready to tell her about the stuff that happened a while ago." I run my hands through my hair and let a sigh escape my lips.

"I don't think Mio noticed that much, it was just that yesterday she thought that you were a little bit possessive and was acting weird when you had to suddenly leave. I don't think you remember what happened, I don't think Mio does either but I'll tell you after breakfast okay because I'm starving." Yui chirped as she dug into her massive plate of food.

Warm arms wrapped themselves around my waist as Mio snuggled her head in between my neck. Leaning back I hold her arms in mine and let a smile grace my face. "I love you." I whispered. I felt Mio smile against my skin.

"I love you too ri-tsuuuu." She let go of my waist to my disappointment and grabbed herself a plate of food and sat down at the table and began to eat. finally grabbing my plate I join everyone at the table and begin to eat my food.

"This is really good, you're a great cook ritsu-sempai." Azusa spoke as she at another forkful of french toast.

"Thank you, I love cooking. Especially when I do it for others." I smiled as I took a sip of my orange juice.

* * *

After we had all gotten done with eating Mio and Azusa ran off to go talk about something among the lines of amplifiers. Yui and I had decided to finish our conversation on the roof of my house to look up at the sky. Finally figuring out a good spot that didn't have any trees to block our view I lay down on the roof and stretch my arms behind my head as I continue from where we left off.

"So what did I do at the bar last night? Because I don't remember anything but me and Mio fucking in the backseat and then passing out." I glanced over at Yui as I see her following a butterfly with her gaze.

"Well this guy came up to Mio and triend to hit on her and you know...Tried to 'tap that'.. and even after she turned him down he was persistent, so you went and had let your other self go and your teeth started to show and you growled a little bit. And that's when you started to kiss her and wanted to basically remark your 'territory' if I could call Mio that."

Looking at her in almost disbelief I let out a groan of frustration as I comb my fingers through my bangs. I sit up quickly and raise my fist as I'm about to punch the roof. My hand was trembling with anger as I try to restrain my temper. Yui comes from behind and holds my hand.

"That's going to hurt later if you do that." She smiled at me kindly and let my hand go as it fell to my side.

"God...Do you think I messed up big time Yui?" I asked worriedly, as I think about Mio not accepting me if I told her the truth.

"Hmm? Messed things up? No I don't really think so I bet she thinks what she saw was a dream. So I don't see much to worry about." Yui got up and started to head back into the house. "Plus Mio wouldn't leave you for anything like that. Hell she wouldn't leave you for anything, trust me on that."

I get off the roof and begin to walk side by side with Yui into the house as I see Mio and Azusa Talking in the kitchen. Looking at those two smile I couldn't help but giggle. Mio glanced towards me and smiled warmly at me as she started stalking towards me.

"Hey there sexy... I want you to know more about me... How about I show you a side of me you don't know?" Her words we having an effect on me just like ecstasy. Gulping I wrap my hands around her waist and bring her body close to mine.

"Yeah, I want you to show me that ba-" The door bell suddenly rang and caused me to stop my sentence. I look over to mio and give her a quick peck before I tell her I'll be right back. Opening the front door my body froze. Standing there was a lady about 5'10 and she had amber hair color. Her eyes were mix matched. Her right was Golden like mine, but her left was a dark purple. She wore a black tank top with a black jacket over it, her jeans were a dark navy blue. She stared at me with a smirk.

"Nice to see you again Ritsu. It's sad how you haven't even bothered to come see and one in the family. especially me. I thought you would at least come see me." She locked eyes with me as she gave me a bone chilling smile.

"Not like I would ever have a reason to see the likes of you or anyone else." The words that came from my mouth dripped with venom as I stared coldly at her. "What do you want here anyway you're not welcome."

"Aw your words hurt me ricchan. But I didn't just come here for fun I came with a message, And I believe you know who it's from...None other than the one who made you like you are today. What did she make you call her? Was is 'Master'? Yeah I'm sure that was it." She smirked at me as she handed me a letter.

"What's this for?" I asked as I eyed the envelope with suspicion.

"How the hell will I know what's in the letter that's for you to find out. Anyway that's all I came here for so I'll be on my way. Oh and I'm guessing your girly friend doesn't know what you are? Piece of advice, tell her soon or else things might get out of control." she began to walk away, as she waved goodbye to me.

"Wait what does that mean?" I shouted as her figure started to disappear.

"Who knows? That's for you to figure out little sis..Have fun." she chuckled as she disappeared.

Looking at the envelope in my hand I let out a sigh and shut the door as I walk into the living room.

"Who was that Ritsu?" Mio asked questioningly

Shaking my head in disbelief. I answer, "Someone I never wanted to see again..."


	4. For The Keeping

**How's ****it going guys? welcome to another chapter of this awesome fanfict! i don't have much that I want to say so I'll just cut to the chase and let you guys get on with the story. I hope you enjoy and please review and give me you feed back it's always appreciated! **

* * *

**Mugi: Somehow I feel left out in this story...**

**Sawako: I know just how ya feel sista...But we must prevail!**

**Mugi: We must!**

**Me:...what are you two doing?**

**Mugi & Sawako: nothing...**

**Me: Sure you are...**

* * *

**Now on with the reading!**

* * *

My eyes were shut as I took in a deep breath, and tried to relax my racing heart. I opened my eyes and was met my Mio's worried gaze, smiling at her I put the note down on the table. I didn't feel like reading the contents in the letter just yet. I make my way up the stairs headed towards my bedroom. Opening the door to the spacious room I walked towards my bed and plop down on the soft mattress. I heard soft footsteps nearing close to the room, it was not surprisingly Mio. She stalked towards the bed and took a seat next to where I was laying. Glancing at her I pat the space next to me, signaling her to lie down. She seemed to get the message and lied down beside me. Letting out a sigh I threw one arm around Mio's waist and let the other one stretch behind my head.

"Who was that at the door Ritsu? You don't seem too happy with whoever was there."

Mio's questioning tone and her worried eyes did something to my body, almost like I had been electrocuted. Leaning closer to her I let out a low growl and pin her to the bed. Smirking at her surprised expression I lean closer licking my lips before I dive in for the treat I knew my body wanted.

"Just an old friend that I didn't care for, she was not so nice to me in the past. Nothing to worry about though, she was just giving me something, a letter to be exact from one of my associates from work."

My hands left her wrists and they began to roam over her body stopping at her thighs I give her a mischievous look and give her a slight peck on the lips, before I look her in the eyes again. I saw the desire and want in those beautiful grey orbs. She wrapped her arms around my neck and brought me down for a slow and gentle kiss. Pulling back I kiss the crook of her neck and litter her jaw with light kisses.

"It's a Saturday and neither you nor I have work so…I was thinking of a way to use our time wisely." I gave her a look of want and brought my hand up and under her shirt. Smoothly running my hands over her taut stomach I leaned down and caught Mio's lips in a rough, bruising kiss. Mio moaned into my mouth when my hands had found her breasts and I was kneading them softly through her bra. Pulling back I pant slightly and take in the sight before me. Mio was laying there panting heavily with a slight blush tinting her cheeks. Her shirt was raised over her stomach, she looked absolutely amazing. As I was about to lean in for another kiss I was abruptly stopped by a familiar voice.

"Ricchan~ me and Azunyan have some snow cones we got you and Mio so-….. Sorry for the intrusion…" Yui had just walked in and had her hands full with snow cones. Leaning off of Mio I gave a frustrated sigh and looked back at Mio. She had a very deep blush and her hands hid her face in embarrassment. Chuckling, I grab ahold of her hand and make her lean up.

"Almost forgot we have the two of them here, ahaha. Come on lets go downstairs and eat those snow cones, they looked really delicious~" I hopped of the bed and took a glance back at Mio, who was slowly mimicking my moves. Soon she was tailing right behind me as we made our way down to the living room.

* * *

Walking passed the kitchen I heard a soft moan matched with a low groan. Blushing, I quickly grabbed Mio's hand and ran past the kitchen door. Knowing full well what those two were doing it was best not to bother the two lovers. Reaching the living room I plop down on the plush sofa that was centered in the middle of the room in front of the TV. Still having a grasp on Mio's hand I bring her body down into my lap and rest my hands on both sides of Mio's waist. Smirking I lean up and catch Mio's lips in a soft kiss. Mio pulled back hesitantly.

"What about Yui and Azusa-chan? They're still here you know." Mio stated as she tried her best not to give in just yet.

"Oh I think we'll be just fine. The two of them seem to be in their own little world…" I said as my hands traveled up Mio's soft but stern back. She purred at my motion and leaned down and started to suck on my neck. Groaning at her action, I slowly take off Mio's top and threw it aimlessly on the floor. Running my hands up and down her body, I pulled Mio closer to me and began to lick and suck on her neck.

Hearing Mio's quiet gasps and low moans sent me crazy. And Mio lightly pulling on my hair didn't stop the growing bulge in my pants. Taking Mio's hand in mine I slid it down to my growing erection and gave her a pleading look of desire. Catching as to what I was saying, Mio sensually slow undid the buttons on my jeans and started to stroke my already hard member. Moaning I pulled Mio into a rough and heated kiss, our tongues tangled and fought for dominance, as a low groan escaped from my mouth. Felling Mio's warmth leave me, I open my eyes to see that she had decided to relocate herself lower.

Taking in a sharp breath for I knew what was about to happen. And I didn't have to wait long to feel a wet warmth surround my cock as Mio's tongue expertly swirled around the tip. Having lost all control of my voice, I cried out Mio's name with a throaty moan, as my hands wove through Mio's dark tresses. Hot waves ran up and down my body as my stomach started to clench. Mio's head bobbed up and down her tongue running up and down my throbbing member. I place my hand on the back of her head, and lowly growl.

"Mio I-I'm close…"

Quickening up her pace she lightly runs her hand up my arm, just that simple touch threw me over the edge. Throwing my head back I let out a loud moan as I released my cum inside of Mio's mouth. As my breathing evened out I cracked open my eyes to catch Mio swallowing the last of my sperm. Blushing a deep crimson red, I felt my member get hard once again. Mio looked at me with surprised eyes I met her with a gentle smile that soon turned into a smirk.

"Just one time doesn't do it for me, next is your turn."

Flipping Mio over to where she was underneath me I let a small low chuckle escape my lips. Leaning down I unbutton Mio's jeans and slowly slide them off her body. Lifting up her legs, I rest them on my shoulders as I close the gap between our two bodies and lock our lips in a passionate kiss. Licking the bottom of her lip, Mio more that happily obliged, and opened her mouth. My tongue met hers in a hungry fierce battle. Pulling back I gasp for air and stare longingly into her eyes.

"Mio." My voice was hoarse and I slid off the last garment of Mio's clothes. Looking down on my lover I let the image burn into my mind.

"You know it's not really fair that you're still dressed and I'm fully naked." Mio said as she slowly slid off my shirt.

"Well then I guess you need to fix that" smirking when she threw off my pants, I pinned her hands above her head and licked the shell of her ear. Hearing a soft moan I made my way down to Mio's neck I licked and sucked making sure to leave a mark for later, symbolizing her as mine. Removing my boxers I position my member at the entrance of Mio's dripping sex. Rubbing my cock teasingly along her core I slowly slid myself inside of her. I felt myself be enveloped in Mio's hot warmth; slowly thrusting I ran my hands over Mio's body. Stopping at her breasts I give them a teasing pinch and bring myself down and lick her hardened nipple.

Her hands wrapped themselves around my neck and brought me up in a bruising, rough kiss. Mio lightly bit my lip and sucked on my tongue, I quickened my pace in response. Which cause Mio to gasp and moan loudly. Sweat was dripping down our bodies as we were nearing our climax. Giving throaty moans I kissed Mio as I release my hot cum inside of her. Mio's body shook as she was coming down from her own high. Panting heavily I slowly slid my member out of Mio. Looking at her with love in my eyes, I leaned down and gave her a slow and sensual kiss showing her all of my feelings for her.

"I love you Mio, so very much."

"I love you too, and as much as I would like to stay here I don't know when Azusa and Yui will be done in "their own world so I think we should head upstairs and take a bath."

"I agree with you on that one, don't want to get caught twice in one day but I don't really mind."

Smiling down at Mio I take her hand and lead her to the bathroom upstairs. Mio's grip on my hand was nice and off we went to get clean.

* * *

~Time Lapse~

* * *

"Hey Yui, go get your acoustic guitar for me!" I yelled as I gathered everyone outside onto my patio.

"Sure! Just give me a minute!" Yui replied energetically as she ran off and went to go get her guitar. A few moments later she walked in holding a nice custom Taylor guitar. Sitting down she places the guitar in her lap and looks at me waiting for directions on what to do next. Giving her a wink I tell her to play the song that both of us had made. Giving Yui a nod when she started playing I took in a deep breath and locked my eyes with Mio's

_Close the door_

_I don't wanna let the cold in _

_Cause the night is getting older and I'm tired_

The words rang through the air as I continued singing filling each and every word with my love hoping that Mio would get each and every ounce of it.

_Hold me close _

_And I won't let another soul in_

_Cause you are everything and all I need tonight_

My eyes never left Mio's as I stared tenderly at her, giving her a genuine heartfelt smile. The guitars notes filled the air as I sang. The blue sky was filled with small clouds and a gust of wind blew my hair, making the scene before me seem like one in a movie.

_You have my heart _

_Yours for the keeping _

_You are the first thing I believed in _

_And now I'm yours and you are mine tonight_

A smile graced Mio's face as she shut her eyes and swayed back and forth to the sound of the resonating Music.

_And I will never let you down_

_And I will never turn away _

_And I will never be alone another day _

_Cause you are everything and all I need tonight_

As I was nearing the end of the song I looked around and saw that everyone had their eyes closed, even Azusa. So feeling like I was the only one who was not doing so I closed my eyes and let the music engulf my body.

_And now I'm yours and you are mine tonight _

_My heart is yours_

_It's clean and healing _

_You've closed the wounds and stopped the bleeding_

_I'll give you all I am, give you my life_

The last note rang in the air as I waited for Mio to open her eyes, but I was startled when I soon found Mio in tears. Running up to her I wrap my arms around her and felt her arms wrap around me as well.

"That was so beautiful Ritsu….I love you so much." Mio had wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled kindly at me as she brought me down into a sweet and gentle kiss. Kissing back I wrap my hand around her waist and pull her close. Resting my head on top of hers I look back at Yui and give her a nod. Pulling back I walk towards Yui and pull her into a nice hug. Wrapping one around her neck I bring her down and begin laughing.

"Couldn't have done it without my awesome Private, Captain is really proud of you!" I shouted as everyone laugh and relaxed in the peaceful atmosphere. I had forgotten about everything bad, even the person who had visited me earlier today. And I must say I didn't give one fucking damn about it. All I wanted to do was live in this peaceful world where I have no problems. But we all know whether or not you want problems, they will find you. So I just have to bid my time and wait till the problems come rolling my way. Hopefully they don't come too soon.

* * *

**Hey guys how's it going? Thanks for reading the 4th chapter of Dabbling With Magic is Hard. I worked a good sum of about 2 hours on this or more I lose track of time a lot. It's around 5 in the morning and I'm quite tired so I'm just going to leave it at that. I hope you guys enjoyed and please review let me know what you think. Criticism is always welcome, I want to become a better writer so all the help you guys give me I take in and work on. So thanks for reading and bye!**

**Lyrics used: For The Keeping- Wayward Daughter **


	5. Nightmares

"Why don't you just run then? Why do you continue to stay if you know one day they will kill you?" the small voice spoke.

"I can't... I've always been like this...they are no different than me.." my eyes stared down to the dusty floor where the wind seemed to be more noticeable.

My hands were tucked into my jacket pocket as my feet kicked at invisible objects on the ground.

"How so?" the small voice got a little quieter but the curiosity was present.

I dared looking up and with a started intake of breath I took a step backwards. Staring back at me with a smirk was my own reflection. The mirror that stood before me was cracked, but I could still make out my image. The shaggy sandy auburn hair was placed in different places as the crack distorted my golden eyes. I glanced at the ground to the sound of dripping. Seeing red dots on the ground I look up towards my hand and see the open gash that was now bleeding.

"Looks like you've got another scratch, I guess it will match the ones down your back. Or better yet what about the one in your heart? That one is a lot deeper than what you recognize it for." the reflection smirked back at me as it held it's hand towards the chest pointing into the area of my heart.

It seemed as though right when my reflection pointed out the gaping gash within me, it stung just a tiny bit, reminding me that it was still there.

"What they hell do you want with me?! I can't give you anything! So just leave me alone!" I shouted as I stepped towards the wall that locked me in this nightmare.

I felt the sweat drip down from my forehead as my eyes dashed from side to side, sliding down the wall I hugged my knees close to my chest. I buried my heads within my knees and prayed that this hell would soon perish. The sound of my own voice spoke up and made me fear looking up towards the fake image of myself.

"Oh? But I believe you can give me something...Something that is very valuable.." the golden eyes that I saw, soon changed into a deep blue mixed with a red.

"why don't you give me yourself? The life that you have lived would be a good price to pay...but possibly even better, would be your soul. The one thing that would let you go to the heaven your beloved would get to go to, yes that sounds just wonderful!" the image in the mirror soon disappeared, and the mirror of which its form was founded, turned to dust as though it was never there.

As I scan the room I slowly make my way up using the wall as support, but as soon as I got on my feet, I am faced with the same image except the mirror was no where to be seen, and my body was standing right in front of my eyes. Startled I run towards the side as continue to look for a way out.

"Lets make a deal. You get to live, but when you die...you will spend the afterlife damned to the flames of hell never knowing the wonderful life in the clouds, that which all your loved ones will follow. And in return of such a lovely trade I will give you the power to slay those who have done you wrong. The night shall be your best friend...so, what do you say? Yes or no...Ritsu?" the hand of the imposter slowly guided its way up towards my cheek as it ran its fingers through my hair.

Standing there in silence I shut my eyes and hope that when I open them this dream will stop and that I could forget about this incident.

"well? Im waiting for your answer." the figure spoke as I felt the gaze on me.

Opening my eyes I look straight into my own and replied.

"I already am damned to hell, for my actions of which I have done, and the beast that is locked into my chest and body was here before you ever were. So I guess I will have to decline for you have nothing for me." my eyes were cold as my golden irises shimmered in the darkness.

Throwing it's hands in the air it shakes it's head and slowly backs away.

"Looks like you will do just fine, but remember the truth is better said soon than later..." and as the figure said its last words it disappeared into the shadows. Letting out a huge sigh, I lean against the wall but instead of feeling the stiff support I fall through the wall and into a black abyss that swallowed me whole. Screaming I throw my hands up for one last attempt to grab a hold of something.

My body was jolted awake as sweat poured down my face. I opened my eyes and saw a worried mio leaning over my body. Sighing in relief, I try to calm my erratic breathing and heartbeat.

I saw that her mouth was moving but the only thing I could hear was my heartbeat, I stared at her trying to understand what she was saying. Furrowing my brow I concentrate a little more, and soon I could make out bits and pieces of what she was saying.

"Are...Alright...Ritsu..?" the words blanked in and out, but I really didn't want to know about what she was saying.

I was just glad that the nightmare that I was stuck in ended. Bringing my hand up I place it on my chest and thought about the dream. I felt a wet line run across my face, blinking in surprise I bring my hand up towards my eyes and found out that I was indeed crying. Quickly wiping them away I stared at Mio, and gave her a light smile.

"Sorry...It was just a bad dream that's all." I reached my hand towards Mio's bangs and slid them back behind her ear as I slowly leaned up into a sitting position.

I leaned closer to her and circled my arms around her waist as I drew her closer towards me. I sniffed the lovely scent and let out a content sigh, as I felt my body relax. I felt Mio's soft hand run through my hair as she hummed as soft melody into my ear. I smiled warmly as I slowly pulled away.

"This is a perfect heaven just for me..I don't think we need to go anywhere else to find a happily ever after..." I glanced towards the window and looked out into the nicely lit sky.

_"Just you watch, when I find you, you will be going down.. and I wont need anyone's help doing so."_

* * *

**Hey guys! it's been so long since i last updated... I'm sorry for that one. But i have a good reason why! i broke my computer and i had to get a new one but i needed to work to save up for one. so after some time i managed to get a nice little computer. this is as you can see the 5th chapter so far and this one is pretty dramatic but hey every story needs a little drama. ;) welp i don't have much to say but thank you all for reading and if you liked it give this a favorite and don't forget to leave a review i love it when you guys do so. alright well im out of here! hope you enjoyed and see you next time with a new chapter!**


End file.
